1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools, and more particularly to pipe handling and plumbing tools, and still more particularly to a snap ring installation tool.
2. Discussion of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97, 1.98
Snap rings are an inexpensive and simple solution for attaching hoses to fittings. Common applications are routinely found on consumer appliances such as clothes dryer vent hoses and garbage disposal attachment rings. Plumbers and other appliance professionals have special snap ring tools, resembling pliers, that spread a snap ring so that it can be slipped over a pipe or fitting and then released to engage the pipe or fitting as a kind clamping device. Many appliance manufactures anticipate that consumers will perform their own installation and therefore include instructions specifying the tools required.
To be consumer friendly, appliance manufactures try to design connections so that the need for special tools is either minimized or entirely obviated to complete the appliance installation.